Hunter's Dream
by heavenbound2him
Summary: Just a shout out to one of my favorite pairings. First story ever published. Please don't crush me!


A/N: Really love this paring. I think it's the dynamic: he's so dark and complex while she's light and open. They could bring out the best in each other. I apologize if any facts are wrong; I haven't seen the full series of PRNS in years.

I don't own Power Rangers or the song "Just a Dream" by Nelly.

"_I was thinking about her, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we gonna be. And I realized it was only just a dream. I traveled back, down that road. Will she come back? No one knows, and I realized it was only just a dream."_

Sometimes, late at night, Hunter thinks of Tori.

He remembers the first time he met her, her gorgeous blond hair framing an angel's face. He'd towered over her, and that somehow had made him think he could manipulate her. He'd soon learned she wasn't a girl to mess with. This was no damsel in distress; she could hold her own. Even when he and Blake had betrayed her, she'd simply come back stronger. There was a warrior beneath that pretty exterior.

He hadn't trusted her. No girl that pretty could be so sweet, so forgiving, so caring. After everything he and his brother had done, she'd still allowed them to join the team (he knew it was her voice that had counted more than the other rangers; if she'd said no, they would not have been allowed on the team). Oh, sure, Tori hadn't exactly trusted them-trusted _him_-but over time, fighting on the same team had bonded them together. Facing death day after day with this girl had forced him to open up to her in a way he hadn't been with any other girl since his parents' death. Even before his mom and dad's passing, he hadn't viewed girls well. They were loud and obnoxious, always giggling and acting silly and talking about _everything_ nonstop. The blue ranger was different; for one thing, when she laughed, she laughed a full, from-the-belly laugh. She could talk sports, and she was always ready to show the guys up at surfing. Hunter felt at ease around her, and slowly, he let her in his world.

Even now, he doesn't know when his feelings towards her changed. Somehow, he went from dreading every moment with her to treasuring the time spent talking about motocross or surfing. He told her about his parents, and she spoke of hers. He explained the pain he felt over their deaths, and she revealed the rejection she faced from her father. They'd shared laughed; they'd cried tears (well, she had; Hunter would rather die than let a girl see him cry). Those talks soon became golden memories he would think over while at work. Never a social person, Hunter relished the chance to chat with Tori; soon, she knew more about him than any other person, beside Blake. He found himself drawn to her honest personality, her complete genuineness, and her natural beauty.

Unfortunately, he wasn't the only one. From their first meeting, he could tell Blake felt the same way towards Tori, and she clearly was attracted to him. The relationship between the two of them had blossomed, and Hunter's heart had ached when he saw them together. He fought jealousy towards Blake, his blessed little brother, and anger with Tori, the first girl his age he'd ever allowed in.

And the first girl he'd ever let hurt him.

When the war ended, he'd taken the sensei position at the Thunder Academy, grateful for the escape from Tori and Blake, the inseparable couple. Then, a miracle had happened: Blake, his ever-emotion led little brother, had chosen motocross over the love of his life. He went to travel the country, leaving behind a crushed Tori. Hunter had refused to visit the Wind Academy, thinking Tori wouldn't want to see him and be reminded of Blake. Days, then weeks passed as he avoided the other ninja academy and the blonde connected to it. When he received no word from anyone asking what was wrong, he'd assumed they understood and agreed with his decision. He thought he'd been right to stay away from Tori.

He hadn't expected her to visit him.

When she walked into the courtyard, his heart had stopped, then raced violently as though to make up for its momentary lapse. When she'd asked why he'd avoided the school, Hunter hadn't been able to respond. He'd been too captivated by her eyes. Whatever feelings he'd tried to lay to rest while she'd been dating his brother had come back, dressed to fight, with reinforcements. Finally, he'd stammered, "I…I thought you wouldn't want to see me. You know, because of Blake…" He could've slapped himself for saying that, but her response had stopped him from looking like an algolagnic idiot.

"I'll always want to see you."

She'd visited frequently the next several months. They talked together as they once had, and Hunter was on cloud nine. His feelings sprouted and soared. Nothing could bring him down. Nothing, that is, except an email from Blake, saying

_I'm coming home. _

Tori had squealed when she'd heard the news. The first time she saw Blake, she'd nearly tackled him. As the two of them chatted, Hunter stayed in the shadows, forgotten and hurting. He'd slunk back to his ninja school, his mood darker than Lothar's mask. He hoped to God that Tori would just leave him alone. But, of course, she didn't. She came to him, sought him out with her brilliant personality, and spoke with him the way she always had. He could've convinced himself nothing had changed if he hadn't looked at her left hand's ring finger.

Now, months later, Hunter lies in bed, remembering and regretting. Tori and Blake will marry soon. Their wedding will take place on the beach on the anniversary of Lothar's demise. Hunter will have to be there, and he knows he'll have to fake a grin as he watches the two most important people in his life innocently shred his heart through marriage. He thinks about that day, and he recalls the history he and Tori have, and he remembers the hope he had regarding the blue ranger. At one point, before Blake returned, Hunter had almost told Tori how he felt. He'd been convinced at the time she cared for him the way he loved her. He'd thought their future was bright.

And now he realizes it was only just a dream.

_"If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up. _

_If you ever loved somebody, put your hands up._

_And now they're gone, and you wish you could give them everything."_


End file.
